Swinging
by krut09
Summary: They learned the ins and outs of sex together. They were, both of their, one and only partners they've ever had. What if they missed something from lack of experience? What if there was more out there that they were missing? The 'what if's that seemed to plague her mind lately.


Everyday was the same. Well, sort of. Zed and Addison had been together since they were fifteen. High school sweethearts. A picturesque perfect (for lack of a better word) couple.

And they were happy together. They had the perfect wedding just after graduating college. Zed had a great job that provided for them, to the point Addison didn't _have _to work if she didn't want to. But she did anyways so she wouldn't be cooped up in the house all day by herself.

At least until they had a baby. Addy just wasn't quite ready for that yet, which Zed never pushed even though he _really _wanted kids. And she was beyond grateful for his understanding on that front. But there was one thing that had been half, kinda sorta, bothering her.

They learned the ins and outs of sex together. They were, both of their, one and only partners they've ever had. What if they missed something from lack of experience? What if there was more out there that they were missing? The 'what if's that seemed to plague her mind lately.

This day, in particular, Zed noticed the decline in her mood. They sat eating her favorite meal, spaghetti and meatballs. He kept seeing the way she leaned on her elbow against the table, or the way she twirled the noodles around her fork excessively, or the quiet sighs when she got deep in thought. He swallowed his bite and reached over, taking her hand in his that rested on the table, earning a little jump from his wife since she was completely zoned out.

"You ok Adds?" He asked in concern. He saw the way her eyes widen before she plasters the fakest smile on her face he's ever seen out of her.

"Oh! Yeah! I'm totally fine! Nothing wrong at all!" She lies with a nervous laugh. He frowned and her smiled dropped with another sigh when she realized her coverup wasn't working. "I'm sorry Zed. I am ok though. Promise. Just… thinking." She admitted hesitantly.

His brows knit together in worry. Addison wasn't usually the type to keep secrets from him. It had to be serious if she was so distracted over it.

"Wanna talk about it? You know I'm here if you need me to listen." He offered supportively. She wanted so desperately to get this off her chest, but would it ruin them? Would their love crumble under her uncertainty?

She searched his features for something. That something that told her he would never judge her. Never leave her. Love her unconditionally. And of course it was written all over his face. She softens with a small sincere smile that relaxes him, only slightly.

"It's just, we've been together for like, ever!" The way his eyes go wide and what little color he had in his face drains tells her he's already taking this the worst way possible. "No no! I'm so not going anywhere!" She says, putting her free hand over their still connected ones. He sighs heavily in relief.

"What is it then? Of course we've been together forever! I've loved you since freshman year!" He teased. She giggles softly then rubs her thumb over his knuckles as she continues to debate even saying anything. "You can tell me anything Addy. We've been through so much already. Nothing can break us." He tells her gently.

So she takes a deep breath.

"Have you ever wondered, what it'd be like to sleep with someone else?" She just asked in a small voice. Zed's hand slid out of hers as he fell back into his chair.

"Di-did you cheat on me?" He questions with all the evidence of hurt clear just in his voice.

"Baby no! I'd never-" she cut herself off because she knew how bad all this sounded, so of course he'd think she was cheating. "I'd never go outside of our relationship for pleasure, without your permission." She added.

His head tilts in curiosity but his face still shows his cynical hesitation. He was scared. She sounded unsure of their relationship. What if she left him for someone else?!

But…

She was also asking for his consent. What was going on in her head?

"Go on?" His voice came out quieter than he intended.

"I'm just curious if we've ever missed out on experiences because we never had any other partners. You're fantastic in bed. Don't get me wrong! I couldn't ask for a better life partner!" She paused to smile at him and leaned forward to retake his hand. "I just think we might be able to bring back more to our relationship if we experiment a little." His brows furrowed in confusion again.

"We?" He echoed. She gave him a small nod.

"Ever heard of swinging?" She asked hesitantly. Zed stiffened so she backpedalled. "My point is, you can experiment with someone else too, if you're comfortable. And if you disagree, then I'll drop it and never question it again!" She assured him. He searches her face for any sign of dishonesty and came up with none.

She was being completely honest with him. She was opening up about something seriously bothering her about their relationship. He couldn't just shut her down. Well, he could, but what kind of husband would he be? Would she be unhappy with _just_ him for the rest of their lives? Would she leave to find someone more open about relationships? The thought made his stomach churn. He did _not _wanna lose her. Even if it meant letting her explore her sexuality elsewhere.

He might throw up.

But he took a deep breath and let it go. She watched his face intently, wondering what he might be thinking, waiting for his response. He looked up at her with hurt conflicted eyes. It broke her heart.

"Ok." He whispered. Her breath hitched. "If it will make you happy, I'll try."

"A-are you sure?" She asked. He nodded.

"Yeah. But, I-I don't wanna lose you Addy." He voiced his own concerns.

"Oh Babe." She cooed, standing from her seat to step around the corner of the table and swung her leg over his to straddle his lap. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead against his, both of them closing their eyes and holding the other tight for comfort. "You could never lose me Zed. I debated even saying anything 'cause I didn't wanna lose you!" She assures him with a soft smile. He sighed in slight relief from her words then peaked up at her.

"Let me pick." He muttered. She raised a confused brow.

"Huh?"

"I'll do the research, I'll find you someone who's clean and doesn't have a criminal record, and, and, fits whatever fantasies you're wanting to fulfill! Just, I need to know you're safe." He sounded desperate and panicked as he spoke until he got quiet. "I'll let you pick whoever you want for me too. 'Cause I don't really care, no one would be able to touch me like you." Her heart melted from his embarrassed tone and slightly pinkened cheeks.

"Ok." She whispered her agreeance, tightening her hold around his neck as she embraced him. "Whatever would make you comfortable." He hums in acknowledgement. "You can pick whoever you want. I trust you." She pulls back again and gives him a light peck on the lips. "I love you so much." She says softly.

"I love you too." He countered, kissing her again before gently coaxing her off his lap. She got up and stepped aside as he stood himself, picking up his half eaten plate. "I'm not very hungry anymore. Wanna cuddle and watch a movie?" He offered, his tone ever so slightly down in mood.

"Yeah. I'd like that." She agreed with a mousy voice.

* * *

Her drive to the swanky hotel Zed had arranged for her already had her adrenaline pumping. They made sure to make arrangements for the same night with their respective swinging partner, more as a 'let's get through one night and go from there' kind of thing.

She parked the car and closed her eyes for a few deep breaths to calm down. But she kept imagining the kind of things Zed could be doing with the big breasted brunette she found for him.

Her heart tightened almost painfully. She physically shook her head to chase the thoughts away.

'_No. I can't get jealous. I asked for this!_' She inwardly scolded.

She gets out of the car and walks inside. Her cheeks are aflame as she approaches the front desk. The clerk lady has on a friendly smile as Addison walks up.

"Hello! How can I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi, I, um, have a reservation?" She managed.

"Ok! What's the name?"

"Necrodopolus." She said quietly. Zed told her he used their last name for the room.

"Oh! You're husband has already arrived! Here's your key, you're in Room D21. Enjoy your stay!" Her informative professional tone didn't help the lump that formed in Addison's throat when she had mentioned 'her husband' was waiting in the room for her. She cleared her throat and took the key sheepishly.

"Thank you." She thanked, making a quick get away for the elevator. To her greatest relief, it was empty and ready for her. She hopped on and hit the number for her designated floor. The door closed and began her slow assent up to her awaiting fling.

Her heart was pounding with anxiety and anticipation. Her mind racing with worries and excitement.

The loud ding alerts her to her arrival before the doors smoothly glide open. She takes another, shaky, deep breath and makes a b-line for the room set for her love affair.

To her surprise when she turned the corner, she knew exactly which room was hers. There was a black, silk eye mask hanging from the door. She walked slowly up to the door and carefully took the blindfold into her hands, a little note attached by a single white ribbon.

Her adrenaline was pumping again. It seemed like such a romantic set up for someone who she'd never see again. Unless Zed told him to treat her like he would a lover. Her heart throbbed for her husband but she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

She opened the folded piece of paper. The note reading '_Let's keep it simple. Put this on._' typed out with a little '_-xoxo_' as the signature.

Simple. Right. This was just about sex. To experiment with someone. Though, she kinda wished all this romance was coming from Zed. She shook off her thoughts of her husband and unlocked the door with the keycard and put on the luxurious, silk blindfold.

She used her hands to feel her way inside, gently pushing the door closed behind her and pausing with her back pressed against the entryway, a little unsure of what to do. So of course her mind races again.

What if it was someone she wasn't attracted to? For the millionth time, she shook her head. No. Zed wouldn't pick someone ugly just in spite of this whole situation. She trusts him. With her entire being. She swallows the lump that leaps to her throat and pushes off the door.

"H-hello?" She squeaks quietly. She takes a few blind steps further into the room until she feels a hand take hers, leading her further inside. Oh, they were going silent too. That excitement from the elevator perked.

Then the hand was gone. Leaving her standing somewhere in the room alone for a moment.

Her senses were on overdrive. She could smell lavender candles burning somewhere around the room. She could hear the rustling of cloth from the other person, somewhere to the left. Then it was silent. She strained her hearing to listen for where the mystery man could be.

Suddenly he was behind her.

She could feel he was tall as he leaned in, '_Like Zed_' she thought involuntary, and his breath tickling her neck when he sniffled her hair. She fights the shiver that runs down her spine.

The bottom of her shirt shifted as the man's hands slowly pulled at the material. Her breathing picked up slightly from her accelerated heart rate. She lifted her arms to allow him to take off the garment. He slid it over her head.

The aura of the room was thick. '_Like every time Zed and I get intimate._' Her mind can't help but fall back into familiarity. But she tried to ignore it.

His fingers brushed the skin of her hips. Her body tensed. A pit began to form in her stomach.

His hands glide up her smooth sides. His own deep breaths beside her ear sending waves of chills across her skin. She wonders if he can feel her goosebumps under his fingertips.

Then slowly, testingly, unclips the first clasp of her bra. Her breath hitches but she doesn't stop him. This is what she wanted, right?

The bra straps slides down her arms. She's standing topless for an unknown man. She forces herself to stand unmoving, the urge to cover herself strong.

She feels him take a step closer again. This time, his bare front pressing flush against her bare back. His nose back in the crook of her neck. His hands becoming bolder as they skim over her stomach and up, she knows what's coming, gently massaging her breasts.

She gasps from the new sensation. What is this feeling of disgust? He hasn't done anything to push her too far. Doesn't this feel good? Yes, it does. And she hates herself for enjoying it.

His lips brush her shoulder. His contained erection pressing into her backside through his jeans.

Zed's face flashes across her mind. These horrible feelings.

It's guilt.

"Stop! Stop! Please." Addison panicked with a sob, pulling out of the man's arms. She held herself, not just to cover but to feel safe in her vulnerable state. "I'm sorry, but I-I don't want to cheat on my husband! I love him too much! I-I don't want this anymore!"

Her crying grew worse the more she said and her knees hit the edge of the mattress. Her balance completely thrown off from her hysterics as she falls onto it and curls into a ball, wishing this whole ordeal away. "I just want my husband." She wept.

A second ticked by and she wondered briefly if the man was just standing there watching her cry, until finger gently brushed her cheeks. She flinched away but they followed her, the touch comforting so she didn't fight it. His fingers slowly lifted the blindfold away from her eyes and there was Zed, shirtless, knelt beside the bed.

Her eyes widen.

The next instant she threw herself into his arms, sobbing into his shoulder. "Zed."

"It's ok Addy. I've got you." He whispered softly.

"I'm so sorry Zed! I never want anyone but you! I never should have even suggested this! I'm so stupid!" She cried. He hugged her that much tighter and petted her hair comfortingly.

"You're not stupid Baby." He cooed. But she pulls back to look at him.

"H-how did you know I'd change my mind?" She asked timidly. He chuckled and softened.

"I didn't. I just thought," he lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head nervously and averted his gaze, "maybe if I made it _feel_ like you were with someone else, you'd," he paused to return his eyes to meet hers, "reconsider."

New tears formed in her eyes as she throws herself back into his embrace. "I'm so sorry. All I want is you. It's only ever been you." She whispers.

"I know." He assures softly, climbing up onto the bed with his wife. Kissing her lips with an affection that may have been muddled over the years.

Of course they still loved each other, but does it change the need to be shown just as often as when they were young? Zed would never make the mistake of falling into routine with his lover ever again. If she wanted to try new things, he'd jump on board without a thought. He wanted to experience everything if it was with her. His one and only. His soulmate. The love of his life.

Addison felt the same. All the anxiety and fear washing away with every touch of his fingertips. He knew her better than anyone. Of course he would be there in her moment of weakness. He always knew what she needed and handled her insane request with an insane amount of grace to even play along. She felt so grateful to have found such a kind and loving man to spend the rest of her days with.

And in the spontaneous romance of the fancy hotel room, with candles burning and giving the room a dim glow, they made love.

* * *

Addison traced light circles over his chest as they cuddle in their post-lovemaking euphoria.

"I kinda feel bad for the brunette I set up for you." She murmured in amusement. Zed chuckled.

"I wouldn't. I'm sure she has a fantastic time." He mused. Addison lifted her head and looked at him curiously.

"What did you do?"

"Oh nothing, just sent Eliza in my place." He smirked mischievously.

* * *

"Um, you're not, who I was expecting." The brunette commented in confusion as the shorter curly haired woman entered.

"You're right. I'm better." Eliza replied with a saltury grin as she shut the hotel room door behind her to rock this poor woman's world.


End file.
